Holby City Nurse Romance
by Autograss Girl Racer T17
Summary: See the Romantic Relationship/Interest between Zosia and Colette. Authur, Dominic are in the Fanfic and may contain other Characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A new fanfic here, Holby City one. Got a thought on this last night, mind has gone blank on what to do on the other fics I have, so if you can give me some help on that I'd be grateful. Enjoy and please review, constructive criticism is fine but bullying and cruelty is not and will be removed as soon as I see it. Enjoy the first chapter and ideas are welcome. This fic is based on a romantic relationship/interest of Colette and Zosia after the episode on the 7****th**** October 2014. I am not the best writer with this I know but I have tried my best.**

* * *

Colette wonders onto the unit where her best friend Zosia was working. Zosia was a junior nurse who has recently had a bad break up with her ex and has been taking drugs to cope. Colette had promised her she would help her through it longs she gave up the drugs.

Zosia was bus at the station, doing some patients paperwork, busying herself to stop herself breaking down or going to drugs, she was that busy she hadn't noticed Colette walk up to her until Colette asked her a question "what you doing?"

Zosia jumps, her heart skipping a beat and beating fast as she spins her chair to face her friend "God Colette you frightened me and erm I'm filling out something for my patient." Zosia's heart now starting to slow down as her friend gave out a small chuckle "Sorry and are you okay this morning?"

Zosia sensed what Colette was on about "Of course and no I haven't taken any of you know what." Colette had nodded at her friend's answer as they stared into each other's eyes. Zosia slowly leant in, keeping her eyes fixed between Colette's lips and eyes as Colette started to lean in as well unsure on what they were doing.

Just as their lips were about to touch they jump back hearing the door open, Dominic and Authur walking through and over to them, slowly seeing the uneasiness between the two women "Are we interrupting something?" The boys ask as the girls shook their head.

"Look I best get going, see how the other wards are doing, see you later Zosia" Colette sais, quickly fleeing the ward thinking on what her and Zosia was on the blink of doing before the boys had walked in. Colette had never felt that way to Zosia or any women before but she was gutted they were stopped in their tracks. Colette leans against the wall, thinking it through her head.

Back on the ward, Authur and Dominic had gone off to work, leaving Zosia sat in the chair. Zosia was kicking herself, her and Colette was so close to kissing and Zosia had fantasies over Colette for a while but was too scared to tell anyone. Zosia got up and went o start work, not knowing how Colette felt after what happened.

* * *

**A/N: Ending this chapter here, what do you think? If you have any ideas, PM it to me or review it on the fic. Constructive criticism allowed, but no bullying or cruel comments because it will be ignored and removed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all your support people it makes me feel happy knowing there's support there on my new fanfic. Unsure on what to do with this right now, so please let me know what you would like to happen or would not mind happening, all good ideas (i.e. not removing it ect) will be taken into consideration and credit for the plan would be given.**

* * *

Colette walked back to her office, ignoring everyone as she went past, her mind juggled with feelings and confusion, she closed and locked her office door behind her before sliding down the door and sat on the floor with her head in her hands, she was straight!

* * *

Back with Zosia and she was beaming ear to ear after earlier as she chirpily went from patient to patient, being more chirpy and friendly more than normal, making Arthur and Dominic suspicious on what was going on with Zosia.

Arthur pulls Zosia over to Dominic after Zosia had finished with a patient "Zosia are you okay? I mean you're really hyped up, I hope you're not still on drugs?" Dominic Sais, whispering drugs so no one could hear him.

"No of course I'm not, the only medication I am taking is the ones prescribed." Zosia said, defendingly and felt offended at the accusations.

Arthur asks Zosia, surprised at Zosia's response "Well what's making you this way, the only time you're really this happy is when with a man, are you dating someone? You seemed very awkward with Colette earlier; you 2 like the same man?"

Zosia picked up something she needed from the desk, responding to the boys "Yes I am with someone and no we were not fighting over liking the same man" Zosia then walks off to do more work.

* * *

Back with Colette and she had just about got herself onto her desk chair, but couldn't find herself to turn the computer on yet. Colette goes into her handbag and grabs her phone, searching for 1 person's number once she found it she started to type 'Hi Zosia, it's me. When you get this message please come to my office, we need to talk urgently' before sending it, putting her phone down, trying to convince herself she had no feelings towards Zosia and she was 100% straight.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, leaving you on a small cliffy. **

**Coming up (Teaser) –**

_When will Zosia received the message from Colette or does someone get there first?_

_If Zosia gets to see Colette, what will happen between them both?_

_Will Arthur and/or Dominic figure out about Zosia and Colette, or will it remain a secret?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Up to chapter 3 all ready. Glad you liked the teasers from the last chapters, now onto the story.**

* * *

It was so busy on the ward where Dominic, Arthur and Zosia worked, Zosia was glad when it came to her break. She made sure her patient was finished before going into the locker room, wanting to get a drink and a snack.

She grabbed her locker key out of her pocket, unlocking her locker and grabbed her handbag, checking her phone. Zosia sees she had a message so she unlocked her phone and looked at the text, her face lighting up when she sees it's from Colette. Zosia quickly types a message saying she would be there in 5 minutes, before grabbing her jacket, swinging it over her scrubs, grabbing her bottle of water before putting her handbag back in the locker and locking her locker back up. Zosia then walked off her ward and walked towards Colette's office, greeting her father on route.

* * *

Colette receives Zosia's message and waits patiently, turning her computer off as she goes through her head on what she is going to tell Zosia.

Zosia reaches the office and knocked on the door; when Colette tells her to come in, she walks in, closing the door behind her "Hi Cole, you said you wanted to speak to me" Zosia climbs onto Colette's desk, looking at the slightly older women.

Colette watches Zosia come in and sit on her desk, Zosia's top was slightly undone, showing Colette some flesh, images came in front of Colette's eyes and she forgets what she was going to tell Zosia as she quickly stood up and kissed Zosia on the lips.

Zosia was slightly taken back from the quick action, taking a few seconds to respond, but soon her lips were moulding around Colette's and their tongues begin a tongue battle as Colette clambered onto the desk and onto Zosia's lap.

Zosia and Colette start to undress each other, knowing the risks of them getting court at this time of the day was very likely. Soon Zosia came to her senses and gently takes hold of Colette's hands which were trying to pull off her scrub trousers, Zosia speaks up after pulling away from the kiss "Cole we should wait till we get back to yours, we don't want to get court."

Colette looked sad but very much understood "Yeah I suppose, look Zos can we keep this under wraps for now? I am still unsure of what I want and my sexuality, I know I have some feelings for you but I want to make sure we are 100% sure of this before we tell anyone including your dad."

Zosia thought it through her head and nodded, understanding it was probably more of a deal for Colette even though Zosia had never been with a girl before, it still frightened her a little bit as she does her scrub top back up and they stay hugging on the desk, unaware they had been seen.

* * *

Back on the ward, Arthur and Dominic walk in, blushing and unsure of what to do. They had caught Colette and Zosia nearly at it on the desk, and had taken a decent photo of them to prove it in case they ever denied it. They had followed Zosia while on their break wanting to know what was going on after the inkling earlier on that morning, their suspicions were correct and now they didn't know what to do.

* * *

**A/N: Leaving this chapter here, a bit longer than the other 2 chapters, what do you think? I thought of them being caught either by them 2 or Guy but thought Guy can get in the story a bit later on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, this is a slip in chapter because I am away next week, and I always update on Holby City night. So this is the chapter you would miss on Tuesday, and I will respond again a week on Tuesday when I am home. For all those wanting Guy involved, he will be put into it soon. Sorry if the chapter makes no sense, I was rushing to get it done before we head out today.**

* * *

Zosia pulls away from the hug slowly, looking at the time "I should be getting back." Colette pounted her bottom lip out "Don't go Zos" which made Zosia laugh "Babe I have patients to look after just like you, we can be together later. Anyway, I thought your working on my ward today?"

Zosia and Colette get up off the desk, giving each other one last kiss, which somehow came quite passionate until Zosia's medical beep goes off, they pull away a little sad and they both exit the office, not noticed that Guy was watching them leave the room.

They both go to the Nurses desk, looking at notes as Zosia goes to sort her patient out. Colette looks on the system, as there was things needing checking, she was in her own little world that she didn't know someone was beside her until Zosia has squeezed her bum cheeks making Colette turn around "Oi you, wait till later." Zosia bit her lip seeing Colette being all professional; Zosia whispers into Colette's ear "You're sexy when you talk like that."

Colette looked at Zosia and pulls her towards the bed lining cupboard, going in and kisses Zosia with passion, unknown they were seen by Guy. Zosia and Colette start a tongue battle as they start to undress each other when suddenly the door swung wide open and Guy shouting "What on earth is this!"

Zosia and Colette jump back, quickly covering any private parts which was on show, facing the man who had caught them, shocked and Guy looking very angry as he lets the door shut behind him, meaning they were all in the cupboard.

* * *

**A/N: Leaving it there, cliff hanger for you. How would you guys like Guy to re act to this? I don't want this story with lots of drama, so please keep it minimal.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thank you for the reviews and thank you for waiting over a week for this update.**

* * *

Colette and Zosia stumble over their words, un sure on what to say, they wasn't expecting to be caught and Colette was still un sure on things.

Guy, who sees the uneasiness between the two, decided here wasn't the best place to talk "Right you two, back to work, I want to see you both at my office after your shift" Guy then exits the cupboard, confused and upset, he had a massive crush on Colette and thought she felt the same, he went to his office, swinging his jacket on the back of his chair as he sat down, thinking.

* * *

Back on AAU, Colette and Zosia slowly exits the cupboard, still shocked on what had happened, Zosia gave Colette one last quick kiss before heading back to Keller Ward.

Colette went to one of her patients, checking on them. Her mind wasn't fully there though as her mind kept drifting to earlier.

* * *

It was lunch time before Colette and Zosia got to spend time together, Zosia walked onto the ward with her jacket on and her handbag as she looks for Colette. Once Zosia had found Colette they both walk towards the cafe, going to get something to eat and dirnk, having small talk as they walk.

They line up in the queue and grab their lunch before sitting together at a table, Zosia rubs Colette's thigh under the table teasingly as they start to eat their lunch.

Colette was starting to get turned on and horny as she looks at Zosia "Zos not here, I don't want to be caught again"

Zosia pounted at Colette, she was very much horny after earlier and wanted to take it the step further with Colette. She hated her father and would make him pay for disturbing them earlier.

* * *

**A/N: leaving it here. What do you think? Review please and thanks for reading.**

* * *

**TEASER**-

What will Guy say about Colette and Zosia being together?

Will Arthur and Dom tell Colette and Zosia they know about them?

What will happen to Zosia and Colette?

_All will be answered very soon._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the continued support, and I'm glad you enjoyed it. Rating has changed, and you will see why further down. I posted this early as I'm out later.**

* * *

At the end of their shift, Colette and Zosia got changed into normal clothes, grabbed their handbag and locks their locker before walking together to Guy's office, scared on what the outcome will be. They knock on the door before entering.

Guy had looked up when they entered and Sais "Ah, Colette, Zosia, come and sit down" Guy pointed to the two seats opposite him on the other side of his desk.

Colette and Zosia walked over, sitting on the chairs, feeling like two teenagers in the principal's office at school, placing their bags down.

Zosia quickly spoke up, wanting to get it out "Look Dad, I know it wasn't the best way you found out, but me and Colette love each other, and we haven't told no one because we're still very much undecided on whether this is what we are wanting this. But I now know, I want to be with her."

Guy listened to his daughter and looked at the person he used to love "and do you feel the same?"

Colette thinks for a second before nodding "I love Zosia more than anything; we have known each other for a lone while now and I would not let any harm come to her."

Guy thinks for a minute, after listening to the two women, making Zosia and Colette a little anxious, holding each other's hand. Guy finally makes up his mind and spoke up "Right, you two have my blessing to be together, but there are a few rules. No intimacy more than a kiss on the ward or cupboards, takes that to home or a hotel. Only hugs and kisses allowed on the ward at all times, and holding hands are allowed before and after your shift. You enjoy being together and no cheating or hurting each other. Do you agree to this?" when both Colette and Zosia nod in agreement he continues "Good, you can now leave and I'll see you both tomorrow.

Zosia and Colette get up, hugging Guy before leaving together to go home.

* * *

When they arrive in Colette's house, Colette was pushed against the wall with Zosia pushed up to her "We have some making up and celebrating to do, don't you think" before Zosia's lips were against Colette's.

They make their way to the bedroom and once inside, they strip each other down till there both naked, breaking apart from the kiss as little times as possible. Zosia pushed Colette onto the pillows and bed and clambers on top, still kissing passionately.

Zosia pushes Colette's legs apart before thrusting two fingers inside Colette, making Colette moan, making Zosia finger her slowly, and picking up the pace.

Colette moans on the bed, thrusting up to Zosia "Zosia that feels so good." Making Zosia smile, curling her fingers and finding Colette's g spot, fingering her fast, hitting the g spot every time bringing Colette to her orgasm "Fuck, Zosia I'm close." Once Colette had made it clear, Zosia went down and sucked on Colette's clit, making Colette come hard on Zosia, squirting in Zosia's mouth as she clenched the bed sheets and moans Zosia's name.

Zosia climbs back on top of Colette, swallowing the cum she had got from Colette, kissing her passionately until Colette pulled away and gave her a seductive look "Your Turn" Colette spoke and the next thing Zosia knew she was laying on the bed with Colette on top.

* * *

Colette did the same thing Zosia had done to her and as soon as Zosia had cum, she cleaned her up, swallowing the cum she got and layed beside Zosia, smiling.

"I love you" Zosia said, looking at Colette, kissing her softly on the lips "I love you too" Zosia heard from Colette's mouth before they curled up and fall to sleep for an hour or to, not noticing the text that Zosia and Colette had got 'Hi Lovebirds, we know you 2 are together (Picture below), just to let you know were happy for you, From Dom and Arthur from Keller Ward'

* * *

**A/N: Leaving it there, on a love note. Read next time to see Colette and Zosia's reaction to the boys knowing about them and see what happens next.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing everyone. Hope your all enjoying it even if you don't leave a review. There's a little shock to this chapter, so read on to see what it is.**

* * *

Colette slowly woke up the next morning and smiled seeing Zosia still layed in her arms, peacefully sleeping for once in a while (Dom and Arthur had told Colette, Zosia had been up all night every night doing something). Colette looks across and sees it was 7:30am. Colette gets up, showered and dressed for work before heading downstairs to make breakfast, not wanting to wake up Zosia quite yet.

Colette walks to the counter where her bag was and grabs her phone, checking the screen '10 missed calls and 5 new messages from Danielle Sheward'. Colette sighs and texts Danielle apologising and telling her she would speak after work.

Colette puts her phone away and makes herself and Zosia some toast.

By this time Zosia had woken up, showered and got changed, walking downstairs and finding Colette where they both sit down for breakfast.

After breakfast they get into Colette's car and Colette drives them to Holby.

* * *

20 minutes later, Zosia and Colette walk on AAU in there scrubs ready to work; both getting on with their work with minimal contact due to Guy Self was on the ward this morning.

They both had difficult mornings trying to help the patients this morning some being very difficult to work on while some were plain and easy.

* * *

1 hour into their shift and Guy had gone to his office.

A Young Girl walks on the ward, around 14 Years of age, dark brown hair, and blue eyes, slim and quite short. The young girl went to the desk where Sacha and Zosia were both doing paperwork; (Colette was still dealing with a patient) and said "I am looking for Colette Sheward."

Sacha looked up from what he was doing "Yes, she's on the ward and busy at the minute, can I ask who you are?"

The girl was getting frustrated "She's my Mother! Why is my Dad never around to help me when I need him?"

Sacha Sais "...and who may your father be?" Sacha wanted to make sure the girl was making no joke and Colette knew who she was.

The girl, named Danielle Sheward-Self spoke up again, still speaking quite loud "Guy Self is my Father, and my Mother is Colette Sheward, now will you PLEASE let me go see my mother."

Every staff on the ward froze in shock, Zosia stared at the young girl, on the brink of crying, and the person was her girlfriend's daughter, who was also the daughter of her father, making her half-sister. Colette by now had walked over to the pair as Sacha walked away to give them all space, by now he knew about Colette and Zosia dating each other.

* * *

**A/N: Leaving it here, what do you guys think? Please, if you read this, please leave me a review, would be nice to know whose reading even if you're a guest. How will Zosia react to the situation and how will Colette react to her secret daughter coming into her work; all coming up soon on Holby City Nurse Romance.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8, here it is. Please read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Zosia looks to Danielle "Don't talk about Guy like that, he doesn't have 2 daughters" Zosia was shocked still and Colette gave her a hard stare, making her feel like a child again.

Danielle looks and glared at Zosia "and who are you? And don't talk to my Dad like that" Danielle went to go for Zosia.

Colette saw Danielle was about to go for Zosia and pulls her back "Stop it both of you! Danielle I told you I'll speak to you later!" Danielle mouthed back to Colette about how she never returned home last night, the night she was staying over, Colette replied "Because I was with Zosia!"

The whole room went silent, all attention focused on the 2 women shouting, Zosia looks at Colette thinking to herself 'That was brave Collie'.

Danielle said "and who is Zosia to Dad? Why are you not telling her off for speaking to him like that..." nothing was going to be prepare Danielle for the response she was going to get from her Mum "Because Zosia is Guy's other Daughter! She's your half-sister."

Danielle looked between the pair, now Zosia was stood beside Colette and Guy had walked on to the ward after being called down because of an argument erupted on the ward.

"What on earth is going on down here? You 3 my office now!" Guy said, staring at his 2 daughters and Colette.

Colette, Zosia and Danielle grabbed their stuff and headed to Guy's office, Zosia and Colette holding hands as they walk, Guy walking behind them. Zosia and Colette felt the worst, due to the fact not long ago they were in his office due to them dating each other.

Right there and then, Colette knew what she wanted. She finally figured she loved Zosia, and was Bisexual, not wanting to restrict herself but her feelings were mutual and confirmed to Zosia. Colette knew she wanted to marry Zosia, have kids together and spend the rest of their lives together, whether Danny or/and Guy approved or not.

All 4 of them enter Guy's office, Colette leant against her own desk, as all of them looked at Guy.

Guy went to his desk after shutting the door "Right I know you all are confused here, so I'll tell you the truth. Yes, Zosia Danny is your half-sister when I had a one night stand, I and Colette had Danny and it was agreed it would stay a secret. Danny your Mum and Half-Sister is dating and been dating a while, but we both love you very much. Now into the serious stuff, you all know you shouldn't shout in a public place, definitely in front of patients Colette and Zosia..." It makes Zosia and Colette look down. "...Right Colette and Zosia you have 1 week suspension due to arguments at work and after your display the other day. Danny you will be grounded and stay at mine till it's calmed down, now all of you leave."

Zosia tries to protest but Colette stops her and gently takes her out, heading towards her car. Colette thinks in her head whether it was time to propose to Zosia and do some wedding planning while they had week of, even though they had barely been together a week, but wanted to show Zosia she was serious about them.

Danielle left the office with her Dad, who was taking her back to his, she felt guilty about what happened on the ward, and knew she needed to apologies to Colette and Zosia.

* * *

**A/N: Leaving it here. Shall Zosia and Colette get engaged or married? I am thinking about it so what do you guys think? Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry this is short, updating 4 stories today. Please enjoy.**

* * *

As Zosia and Colette arrives home, they put their bags down and as Zosia went into the kitchen to make a cuppa, Colette quickly grabs her phone and texts everyone on Keller, AAU and anyone who knew Zosia to meet them at the local pub at 5pm tonight. She told them she was going to propose to Zosia, but to Zosia it's just a staff drinks night.

Colette quickly shouts to Zosia "Zos, I'm just nipping to the shops, need something for work", Zosia replied "okay!" before Colette grabbed her bag and heads into town, needing to buy a ring.

* * *

Back with Guy and Danielle, Danielle had gone straight to her room when she got to her dads, her mind confused with everything. 1 hour and she was listening to music when her Dad entered her room and sat on her bed "Danielle, look I know you and Zosia got off to a bad start, but you both will get on well together. How about you come with me to the pub tonight, all my colleagues will be there and your Mum is going to propose to your sister." This made Danny to turn around "isn't that wrong and illegal?" Guy shook his head "There not blood related, so in the eyes of the law, it's legal and fine." Danny nodded and decided it was worth a try tonight.

* * *

At 5pm everyone was at the pub, all settled with a drink, Danny and Zosia was talking happily about stuff with Guy by their side. Colette was at the bar with Fletch who still loved her but was happy she found someone she loved. Colette had bought 2 expensive diamond rings for herself and Zosia to wear as engagement rings, and made sure she had insurance on them.

By 5:15pm Colette decided it was time and nodded at the landlord who rang the bell, silencing the whole pub as Colette went to a very confused Zosia.

Colette smiles and says "Babe don't look so worried." Zosia watches as Colette goes down to one knee, with a box in her hand which she opens, to reveal 2 beautiful rings, making Zosia go all teary as Colette sais "Zosia I love you with all my heart, and I now know what I want, that's to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you Zosia March do the honour of becoming me wife?" Zosia nods with happy tears as they exchange rings before starting a passionate kiss together as the whole pub cheer and clap, a few wolf whistles going on too as they all give a toast to Colette and Zosia, including Guy and Danny.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, it's not that short, but really couldn't cut it short. Hope you like it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Chapter for my Friend City.**

* * *

It was 6 weeks since Colette had proposed to Zosia, and their relationship was stronger than ever. They had put themselves down to become Adoption Parents, and today was there result on whether they would be successful or not, as all the tests was done.

Zosia and Colette walked onto the ward together, holding hands, talking about their future plans. They had looked into buying a bigger house together and were looking for the house they wanted. They were all ready in their scrubs so they put their bags in the lockers and quickly got on with work.

Their wedding plans were getting on nicely. They had chosen a great hotel for the whole wedding; they had picked their bridesmaids and got them their bridesmaid dresses. They had also organised the Wedding cake and their colour scheme was light blue and pink. Guy had all ready payed for Zosia's pink dress and later today Colette was picking up her blue dress. The date was being held off till summer, which wasn't far away (3 weeks exactly). Guy had all ready got his suit organised, as he was giving Zosia away while Danielle was giving her Mum away.

The one thing they were missing was a flower girl, which if they become adopted parents; they would happily get that organised if they had a girl.

With most things planned, Zosia and Colette got on with their work, going patient to patient with little issues, eager to hear from the Social Services.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this may have blabbed on a bit, but I had a writer's block, of what shall I put in. Now I have put things in to place (he Adoption and wedding planning areas) the next chapters will be a lot more interesting.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Someone has asked for an update, so here it is. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Zosia and Colette were on their lunch break, sitting in the cafe with their lunch, both phones on loud on the table. It was quite quiet in the lunch hall today, a few members of staff and some patients dotting in and out.

"I can't wait to find out whether we were successful or not" Zosia spoke up with eager in her voice, her smile as big as she could get across her face. The thought of a little one around the house, made it all seem real to her.

"Me too," Sais Colette, acting casual while smiling; "when will we be telling your Dad?" Once Zosia had said they would tell them when they have got the child, so they can tell him everything, Colette nodded and went back to her lunch.

All of a sudden Colette's mobile starts to ring, she picked up the device, pressing the answer button and put it to her ear "Hello?"

"Hello is this Colette Sheward and Zosia March" came a voice on the other side of the phone, once they had confirmation it was them they continued "My name is Leah Cashki, I am the social worker with your Adoption. I can confirm you have been successful and if you want to pop down to Holby Orphanage after work, we will get you organised with a child"

When Colette hears this, her grin was just as wide as Zosia's; putting her thumb up to Zosia she replied back to Leah "Okay, thank you so much, we will see you later. Bye" once the greetings were finished she put down the phone and gave Zosia a big hug and kiss, and they headed back up to the ward to finish their shift.

* * *

After their shift, they quickly got changed into their casual clothes and picked up their belongings, by now everyone on the ward knew about the news, and were very happy for them both, they made their way down to Colette's car, getting in, putting their belts on and made their way to the Orphanage in town.

* * *

10 minutes later and they arrive, parking up in the car park which was gravel around a medium sized house, they both get out the car, locking it and heads to the door, ringing the bell and waits patiently for an answer.

Leah, the social worker who was in her early 30s, long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, tall and thin body answered the door "Hello, you must be Colette and Zosia, come on in" she opened the door wider for them to go inside.

Zosia and Colette go inside, being lead from the living room which was bright and colourful to a side room, which had a table and chair in 1 corner and 2 sofas', they sit down and get offered a cuppa. Once they had a drink each Leah began.

"Nice to meet you both, my name is Leah, I will be helping you during and after your adoption, can I ask what gender, age and preferences you would like, we have children of all ages, and would like to give you one we feel is right for you but to your liking."

Luckily Zosia and Colette had spoken about it in advance so Colette Sais confidently "Were looking for a girl aged 2-4, we would love 2 children in this age bracket so they don't grow up alone. If their 2 we would like them to be in nappies and would love to have the process of bringing them into a big bed, so preferably in a cot right now, they can still be on milk, that's fine. 3 year olds, would love to be in their last year of pre-school, so we can choose their schools, don't mind them being in nappies. 4 year old, same again as the 3 year old."

Leah wrote the notes down and said she would be back in a minute, she headed out and 5 minutes later, came down with 2 girls, bringing them both into the room, sitting down with them "We have looked at what you wanted, and these 2 best fit you. They are biological sisters, age 2 and 4. Currently their names are Lila age 2; she is still in nappies, still has milk at times and is in a cot to sleep as she's only just turned 2. Amy is 4, she has been homeschooled like the rest of the kids, so you can choose her school, she is in pull ups still even though we tried potty training her, I'll give you 30 minutes to get use to it, and ill sort out the forms out, you can change their name if you want."

Colette and Zosia nodded, taking in the information, and then started to play and get to know the 2 girls.

½ hour later, the forms were signed and they were putting the girls into the car seats of their car. Lila's new name was Zoe Sheward-March and Amy's new name was Laura Sheward-March. They thank Leah and get in the car, heading back to their house, the girls room all ready set up.

They arrive back to all their friends and Family in the living room, Zoe and Laura in Colette and Zosia's arms as they get all hugs and kisses. Arthur takes the girls things to their room as Colette and Zosia put the girls down, starting to greet everyone themselves as the girls sit with the other children playing games on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: hope you like it. Next will be the flower girl dress fitting and the wedding, see how it all goes when the next chapter is up. If enough good reviews, ill update again this week, no nasty (unless constructive criticism) reviews or PM's about it please.**


End file.
